1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device and an image reproducing device using a recording medium by which an image formed through a photographing optical system is electronically developed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly and electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. In this specification, such a recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing recording medium, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording medium is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
The electro-developing recording medium can be provided with three image recording areas in which red, green, and blue images, which are obtained by color-separating an object image, can be recorded, so that an integrated color image can finally be obtained. A monochromatic image can also be recorded in the electro-developing recording medium and, in this case, three separate monochromatic images can be recorded in the recording areas.
When an image recorded in the electro-developing recording medium is reproduced, the reproduction process differs depending upon whether the image is color or monochromatic. Therefore, it is necessary, prior to the reproduction process, to determine whether the appearance of the image within the electro-developing recording medium is color or monochromatic.